


No Choreography But This

by Bonster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Masquerade, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: At a masquerade, schemes are revealed.





	No Choreography But This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).

The headlines read, "First masquerade ball at Rivers Rest in a quarter century!"

Granddad, in his later years, hadn't had use for _frivolity_. His granddaughter--and heir--absolutely does.

In the estate's ballroom, dozens and dozens of masked guests dance or line the tables for either refreshments or gossip. The energy is almost like a humidity. Standing steps from the throng is Celine Rivers, heiress. She wears golden mask, sparkling jewels, and luxurious gold-embroidered red silks. She is sleek yet just enough adorned to sparkle and catch the eye. Her hair is long curls, and the lights illuminate them into a crackling fire.

She closes her eyes and takes a breath, another. With a carefully placed step, she joins the dancers. The dance floor is full of petticoats and elaborate suits which swish and scratch as they clash together. She spins and dips gracefully between them. She is looking for someone.

Several songs go by, and then she finds him. Or maybe he has found her. Either case, she recognizes him by the quirk of his lips, the jaded, mocking lines there. He is Marcus Du Lac, her cousin on her mother's side. Her lover and her tormentor.

He smirks at her, sliding into step beside and to the front of her. No partners here, no choreography. Only the whirl of people, some stranger, some dearer.

He still thinks he's the latter.

She spins a sensual circle before him before she curtsies, smiles delicately. She parts her lips just so. She brings gloved fingers slowly to her lips and blows a kiss.

He loves it when she's a tease. His smirk becomes a full-bloom smile. He wastes no time as he moves to sway behind her. One hand, so gentle, on her hip, the other on her lower arm, sliding up her arm to her neck. She can just hear his hum of appreciation.

Once his hand reaches her neck, enters the mass of curls there, she feels the prick of the needle hidden in his ring. He'd arranged it so--had she not known his plan, which is already thwarted--it might have merely been his gaudy ring catching the hairs on the back of her neck.

She'd switched the ring that morning. The ostentatious ring--he'd always been so proud of its heft and shine. Even with its special compartment, it was little more than a trinket within the right circles. _Her_ circles.

"Ouch," she says. She turns to face him, pout on her lips. His smirk is back, as well as the usually banked fire of deadliness in his eyes. 

"Thank you for changing your will, my love," he says the endearment with bitterness and egocentricity.

She feigns confusion as she glances around. She sees the head detective moving in.

She drops all pretense. She stands tall and lifts her chin. She says nothing. Her face reveals nothing. She stares into those cold eyes.

The detective grabs Marcus' arm. "Please sir, come along."

Marcus' eyes widen as he looks at the detective. "Pardon?"

The detective sighs. "You're under arrest." Two officers come up behind Marcus and handcuff him.

Marcus' eyes dart to Celine's. She opens her palm and shows him his original ring. It's empty of course, all trace of the poison scrubbed and sanitized away.

She'd always loved his edges, until they showed her the truth. He was much simpler than she'd ever dreamed, and he'd tried to end her dreams _and_ her life.

She curtsies, mockingly. He deserves no words, no more attention. She throws herself back into the dancers all around, spinning away from him forever. She is free and alive.

He is not free and was never really alive.

The headlines read, "Heiress successfully prevents own murder! A Rivers Rest masquerade for the ages!"


End file.
